The Burning Horror
by Celtic Knot
Summary: The Goa'uld leave the planet Etrar alone for a reason… Contains minor spoilers for 'Forever in a Day.'
1. Chapter 1

**Historian's Note:** This story is set between the episodes "Forever in a Day" and "Past and Present".

**The Burning Horror**

When SG-1 stepped through the Stargate onto P2X-138, Doctor Daniel Jackson was surprised to find a person react more quickly than his allergies. "You must go back!" the black-haired young man cried as the Stargate closed.

Daniel stepped forward, hands raised, palms outward in the universal gesture of peace. He opened his mouth to speak – and sneezed instead. These allergies were seriously annoying, Finally, he managed to say, "We mean you and your people no harm."

"I don't doubt it," the man said, emerald eyes filled with concern. "It is you who are in danger!"

"What kind of danger?" Colonel Jack O'Neill, commander of SG-1, asked.

"The _Rhakhana'ta_ could attack you at any moment!"

"Wait a second," Daniel said. "Rhakhana'ta... doesn't that mean 'protector/friend'?"

"That is correct, Mr. ..."

"Doctor, actually. Jackson. Daniel Jackson."

"Doctor Jackson. The _Rhakhana'ta_ protects the people of Etrar by eliminating hostiles who arrive through the Circle."

"The word can also mean 'the burning horror' depending on context, right?"

The native man nodded. "That is indicative of the manner in which it... disposes of our enemies."

"Have you ever seen this Rack... kata... this 'burning horror'?" O'Neill asked.

The young man began to look decidedly uncomfortable. "Ah, no, actually. None of my people have."

"Hold on," Daniel said before O'Neill could ask any further questions. "You said the _Rhakhana'ta _protects the Etrari from their enemies. My team and I come in peace, so shouldn't we be safe from it?"

"The _Rhakhana'ta _cannot tell the difference! That is why you must–"

"Joros!" A young woman approached from behind him. "Are you frightening our visitors with tales of the _Rhakhana'ta ?"_ She turned to SG-1. "I'm Ankha. You must forgive my brother Joros – he's a firm believer in the old myths. Come, I will take you to the village."

As she lead the team down the hill, Jackson made a mental note to ask her about her name.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"It comes from the word _ankh, _which dates back to the beginning of my people's civilization–"

"And means 'life'," Daniel said.

Ankha looked at him curiously. "How did you know?"

Daniel explained that the word was also present in the ancient Egyptian tongue.

She was very surprised. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"A planet called Earth," Jackson replied. "It's about... oh, ninety thousand light-years or so from here."

"And yet we are the same species... with a similar cultural background... that's incredible!"

"Actually, no, it isn't. Around ten thousand years ago, an alien species called the Goa'uld transported humans through the Stargate on Earth to hundreds of planets for slave labor."

"Then the ancient myths are true!" Ankha sat in stunned silence for a moment, considering the implications, and Daniel found himself studying her face. With her curly black hair, olive skin, and innocently wide-set brown eyes, she reminded him of Sha'uri. Tears welled up in his eyes, and one spilled down his cheek. He quickly swiped at it and looked away.

Ankha frowned, concerned. "Are you all right?"

Daniel drew a shaky breath, then nodded. "It's just... well, you look just like my wife, and thinking about her..."

"You miss her so already? You have been here mere hours, and if what you say about the Circle is true, you can return home to her at any time."

The pain that was like a knife to Daniel's heart was evident in his voice as he replied, "Actually, she, uh, she died, just recently."

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Ankha changed the subject. "So... Dan-yel. What does your name mean?"

Daniel winced – Ankha pronounced his name exactly the same way Sha'uri had.

"Well," he said as he regained his composure, "It comes from one of the ancient languages of my world. It's a derivative of the Hebrew Danyiel, which means 'God is my judge'."

"Then you are a religious man?"

"No, not especially."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Despite the little voice inside her that urged her to leave the man to his grief, Ankha found herself irresistibly attracted to Daniel. She gave him her most seductive smile and moved closer to him. "There are many things about you that are mysterious, Dan-yel Jackson," she said. "I find that quite... intriguing."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The woman is shameless!_ Daniel thought, disgusted.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as it was alone, the being removed its disguise and rested, pleased, congratulating itself on its acting skills. It had successfully mislead the enemy, and now needed only a time to strike.  
  
It had learned from a recent mistake to be cautious, to avoid attacking innocent travelers. There had been only one such arrival in its lifetime, occurring only a few weeks ago. Upon discovering that the woman was, in fact, not only peaceful but helpless, it had assumed the appearance of a human and taken her under its wing. It healed the wounds it had inflicted on her, and helped her begin a new life.  
  
But the four invaders were definitely a threat. They carried weapons into the village, and their leader, Jack O'Neill, seemed to be looking for trouble. And the being had discovered, in conversation with dark man Teal'C, that the Jaffa carried within him one of the very vile race it guarded Etrar against. There was no mistake this time.  
  
The problem would be convincing Ankha of this. The woman the being had found unconscious and amnesiac in front of the Circle had expressed an attraction to the one called Daniel Jackson. She would probably refuse to see the danger. She had to be disillusioned... and who better to do it than her beloved brother?  
  
The _Rhakhana'ta_ replaced its disguise and went to speak to her, Joros once again.  
  
The name meant 'fire'.  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Jack O'Neill's first reaction was to laugh. "She made a move on you?"  
  
At Major Samantha Carter's warning glare, he fell silent, but the smirk never left his face.  
  
"I don't see how she could be so... so..." Daniel trailed off helplessly. "I mean, I'd just told her about Sha'uri..." His voice caught on her name, as it always had since her death.  
  
O'Neill made no attempt to tiptoe around a sore topic. "One thing, though, Daniel," he said. "Did you get a good look at her? A really good look?"  
  
Jackson shrugged. "She looked a lot like Sha'uri, but with lighter skin, shorter hair, and a burn scar on one cheek. Why?"  
  
"A person will get a pretty good tan living in the desert," Jack pointed out. "Bring that person to a forest like Etrar, and that tan will fade significantly before a few weeks have passed. A burn scar could come from almost anywhere, and anyone could decide to get a haircut."  
  
Daniel stared at Jack, blue eyes wide. "What, exactly, are you saying, Jack?" he asked slowly, his voice tremulous and very, very soft.  
  
"All I'm saying is that we may be looking at a case of mistaken identity here," O'Neill said. "Possibly... amnesia. Now, I'm just speculating here– Daniel!"  
  
Jackson stood abruptly and stormed from the room.  
  
Carter rose as well. "That was in extremely poor taste. _Sir,"_ she added angrily before following Daniel out. She made the word sound like an insult.  
  
Teal'C raised an eyebrow and left in silence.  
  
"What?" O'Neill called after them. "What did I do this time?"


	3. Chapter 3

The discussion would have to wait. There was something it had to take care of first...  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The seventh chevron locked, and the wormhole engaged. The M.A.L.P. on the other side transmitted Colonel O'Neill's voice back to the SGC. Base, this is SG-1, reporting in. Do you copy?  
  
General George Hammond leaned over to speak into the microphone. We read you loud and clear, SG-1. What's your situation?  
  
Well, sir, it seems that the Goa'uld haven't been here for thousands of years. They're a myth to these people.  
  
So the Goa'uld just dropped them on this planet and never returned? Hammond asked.  
  
Carter's face appeared over O'Neill's shoulder on the monitor screen. Actually, sir, legend has it that the Goa'uld enslaved the Etrari for about four thousand years. Then they were chased away by something whose name roughly translates to the burning horror', which destroyed anything that came through the Stargate. We think it might be some sort of defense mechanism. Daniel and Teal'C are looking through the records and myths right now to see if they can find anything that could be–  
  
Sam broke off as a flickering yellow-orange light tinged their surroundings. Carter and O'Neill glanced behind them, then dove in opposite directions as a wall of flame filled the screen. The transmission fuzzed and went black, to be replaced by the words, Signal Lost.  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The flaming... _thing_ disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, completely ignoring Jack and Sam. It had completely destroyed the M.A.L.P., and the acrid stench of burning metal and plastic hung thick and heavy in the air.  
  
But of more pressing concern was the blackened crater where the DHD had been.  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Ankha laughed. Joros, you must be mistaken. Our visitors mean us no harm.  
  
You are only saying that because you will not let yourself see! You've fallen for Jackson and it's blinded you! He sighed, and muttered, You've been like this ever since I found you by the Circle.  
  
Ankha felt cold. F-found me? You mean... you're not my brother? I don't belong here?  
  
It seemed Joros hadn't meant to let that slip. Well, uh, actually...  
  
A searing anger rose up within her and burst out. You _lied_ to me! Everything you've ever told me was a lie! A terrible realization dawned on her. You... you wiped my memory, didn't you? she accused. Who are you, really?  
  
Joros placed his hands on her shoulders. I didn't wipe your memory, Ankha, he said gently. I just... didn't want you to know the truth.  
  
__ she demanded.  
  
Because you would have been unhappy for the rest of your life! Knowing that you had lost your entire life but unable to recall anything – I couldn't let you live like that!  
  
All her fury drained away, and her vision blurred with tears. Where am I from, Joros? Who was I?  
  
That's why I didn't want to tell you the truth, he said softly. I don't know. You could be from Earth, Chulak, even Abydos for all I know. There is no way of getting you home.  
  
Ankha turned away as the tears spilled over. She decided she would go find Daniel; he always seemed to know the right thing to say, even though she knew he didn't like her.  
  
She stopped.  
  
Two names suddenly clicked in her mind, and began to unlock her memory.  
  
Joros sounded concerned.  
  
A smile spread across her face. My name isn't Ankha, she said.


	4. Chapter 4

The M.A.L.P. rolled up to the event horizon and stopped. The arm, equipped with an array of sensors and transmitters, extended cautiously through the wormhole. Images of the other side began to appear on the monitor screens of the SGC.  
  
The coast was clear.  
  
At Hammond's order, it pushed all the way through.  
  
The ground was scorched, and a column of smoke rose from where the DHD should have been. Hammond ordered a naquada reactor prepared to bring SG-1 home.  
  
Speaking of whom...  
  
There was no sign of them. They were nowhere in visual range, and the residual heat rendered the infrared sensors useless.  
  
But before it could be used to search for the team, the second M.A.L.P. was destroyed in the same manner as the first.  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
...and the _Rhakhana'ta_ became a human and took the name .' Teal'C, I think the _Rhakhana'ta_ is a living creature! And it may still be alive!  
  
Teal'C raised an eyebrow. The majority of your evidence is extrapolated from local mythology, Daniel Jackson. You cannot prove such a theory.  
  
Jackson sighed and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. Teal'C, I've made a career of studying things like this. I'm pretty sure we're dealing with a being of pure energy, that probably takes the form of some kind of shapeless flame. It very likely thinks we're hostile.  
  
What thinks we're hostile? O'Neill asked as he led Sam through the library door.  
  
Daniel explained what he'd found. It attacks everything that comes through the Stargate. I'm convinced it's real, but I don't know why it hasn't come after us yet.  
  
Carter looked at O'Neill. Sounds like the... thing that just destroyed the M.A.L.P. and the–  
  
Outside, a woman shouted, The door burst open and Ankha rushed in, breathing heavily as if she'd run to get there. We must speak, my Dan-yel, she panted.  
  
O'Neill turned to smirk at his friend. Seems you're pretty popular today, Daniel.  
  
But Jackson didn't seem to hear him. An expression that was painful to see crossed his face fleetingly, and he said to Ankha, Don't ever call me that. _Ever._ There were tears in his eyes.  
  
Ankha sighed in exasperation. She grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him into the next room. Perhaps you should sit down, Dan-yel, she said as she closed the door.  
  
I'm all right, thanks, he said stiffly.  
  
she replied. Let me ask you a question: Have I really changed so much that you no longer recognize me?  
  
What are you talking about? We never met before my team arrived on this planet.  
  
Ankha smiled. That is where you are wrong, Dan-yel. We knew each other well, but when you last saw me, I was dead.  
  
Daniel felt a chill.  
  
The shot that killed me also completely destroyed the body of the Goa'uld that controlled me, Ankha continued, although the Jaffa remaining on the planet did not know that. They retrieved my body and revived me in a sarcophagus, hoping to save their queen. When I awakened, I tried to escape through the Stargate. I must have been shot in the head with a zatnickatel, or something, because I lost consciousness and came to on Etrar remembering nothing.  
  
This time Daniel did sit down. Hard. He stared at the woman before him, stunned. Jack was right...  
  
She saw the recognition in his face and flung herself into his arms. Both their faces were wet with tears of joy.  
  
The door opened and O'Neill poked his head in. Hey, Daniel. Teal'C found some rock-solid evidence to– He broke off and raised an eyebrow. Am I interrupting something here?  
  
Daniel stood, a broad smile on his face, and took the hand of the one he'd thought lost forever. he said, I'm sure you remember my wife, Sha'uri.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! It was time!  
  
The four invaders were together, alone, unsuspecting. It began to consume the entire building...  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
O'Neill was about to say something the lines of, told you so, but instead asked, Do you smell smoke?  
  
The three of them quickly left the tiny private study room – to find the main library in flames. Carter! Teal'C! he called, gagging on the thick, black smoke. How could the blaze have spread so quickly?  
  
Through the flames, he could see them aiming fire extinguishers, spraying chemicals in a futile effort to keep the inferno at bay.  
  
For indeed, the fire was completely unaffected, and in fact seemed to be striking at them, leaping forward to singe their hair and uniforms. It looked...  
  
...alive.  
  
Daniel's theory was correct – _as usual,_ Jack thought. He looked around for an escape route, but all the doors were blocked. Even the windows were were covered in sheets of flame.  
  
As the building grew unbearably hot, the Burning Horror drew closer, encircling them, and contracting. Jackson held Sha'uri close, placing himself between her and the living fire.  
  
The ring tightened, forcing the group closer and closer together. As it crept inward, a tongue of flame sneaked past Daniel's protective embrace and licked Sha'uri's arm. She cried out in pain.  
  
The ravenous fire vanished, coalescing into a familiar human form.  
  
My sincerest apologies to you. I have made a terrible mistake! Joros said, horrified.  
  
A mistake?! Sha'uri exploded. A mistake? That is what you call lying to me and then trying to murder my husband and his friends? You sicken me! She was trembling as she stepped away from Daniel to confront her . Why didn't you tell me that you are the _Rhakhana'ta?  
  
_Would you have believed me? Joros countered. Never mind, he said before she could respond. This is completely irrelevant. What matters is that you know who you are, and that our visitors are not a threat.  
  
Did I not try to tell you that? Sha'uri pointed out as four pairs of eyebrows shot up.  
  
N-not a threat? Of course we're not a threat, Jackson said.  
  
As I said, it was a mistake!  
  
Sha'uri's eyes narrowed. You can't tell the difference between friend and foe, can you? You're paranoid!  
  
I only try to protect–  
  
She barreled on over him. You indiscriminately attack anything that comes through the Stargate. Why didn't you destroy me? How many innocent people _have_ you killed?  
  
I... I don't know, Joros whispered, shaken. I've been doing this for six thousand years... I can't possibly begin to make amends...  
  
Sha'uri's anger evaporated. You can begin, she said gently. You can restore one life. Let me return home with SG-1.  
  
But Etrar is your home! You have a new life here, and I... I've grown to love you like a sister! At the look in her eyes, he sighed in defeat. Very well. Go.  
  
Daniel, Sha'uri, and Teal'C turned to leave, but stopped when O'Neill said, Uh, small problem here, Joros. We can't go home. You destroyed the DHD.  
  
Joros frowned. The what?  
  
The dialing device. The little round thing by the Stargate.  
  
Oh, that. Actually, I couldn't destroy it, so I stole it. While you and your team prepare to leave, I will return it to its original location.  
  
Thank you, Carter said.  
  
SG-1 had barely begun packing when Daniel heard a very familiar sound. Um, Jack? he said. We didn't, uh, dial the Gate... did we?  
  
the colonel said slowly.  
  
The seventh chevron locked, and the wormhole engaged.  
  
And out poured a contingent of Jaffa, blast lances blazing.  
  
The team snatched up their weapons and stood to fight. Carter and O'Neill grabbed P-90s, Teal'C leveled his own lance, and Jackson took up a zatnickatel. Ducking behind trees, they returned fire.  
  
Sha'uri, get out of here! Go back to the village before you get hurt! Daniel cried.  
  
No! I'm not leaving you! Sha'uri picked up a zat and joined SG-1 in battle.  
  
They were forced further and further back as the Jaffa advanced relentlessly. Trees exploded, sending branches crashing through the undergrowth, which burned. There were shrieks of animal pain as some of the local fauna were caught in the crossfire.  
  
SG-1 had retreated almost all the way back to the village when a wall of flame rose up behind the Jaffa. The sides began to curve forward to trap them.  
  
From it came Joros's voice. I'll take care of them! Go! Get out of here!  
  
SG-1 and Sha'uri doubled back toward the clearing where the Stargate stood. Daniel stopped at the DHD and dialed Earth. It was difficult to see the symbols through the smoke that enveloped the device.  
  
The stench of burning flesh made him sick. After what seemed like an eternity, the wormhole engaged. Jackson and Sha'uri made a break for it, Sha'uri's long legs carrying her ahead of Daniel and through the Stargate first. Carter, O'Neill, and Teal'C hung back, shooting at the pursuing Jaffa.  
  
Daniel had almost reached the ramp when something slammed into his back from behind. Time seemed to slow down as his knees buckled and he fell. He thought he felt something tear as he hit the ground, but decided, in an inexplicably detached, clinical part of his mind, that it was probably just scorched nerves finally registering pain.  
  
_At least Sha'uri is safe on Earth,_ he thought.  
  
But the last thing he saw before he passed out was the Stargate. Something was wrong with the Stargate...  
  
Sha'uri could be anywhere, he realized as the wormhole collapsed. Daniel moaned. He'd lost her. _Again._ The very thought was agony.  
  
All nine chevrons had been lit...


End file.
